The Maritimers in Japan
by affinityreign
Summary: Tala'a cousin is in town and she brought her friends along for the new tournament. Then they end up staying with Kai and Rei at kai's place. Three hyper kids with down to earth people... not good.


Daughter of Helba- Hello everyone! Nice to see you again. Lol, okay this is the first time I've tried a Beyblade story so don't hurt me. /ducks under desk/ Yhea solet me know what you think and you kinda have to read these profiles to get toi know the three new characters which are real by the way so don't take them.

Canadian Beyblade team - The Maritimes

This team consists of three bladers, two females and one male, all from Nova Scotia, Canada. Here is a brief description of the three new Characters that will be entering the new tournament and warping Kia's, Rei's and Tala's life to the extreme… if you can warp Tala's any more...

Courtney Logan –

Age – 16 ¾ (her choosing not mine)

Gender – female

Hair – Colour - orange

Length – mid-back curly

Eyes - ice blue

Personality – Hyper, loves video games, good at DDR (dance, dance revolution), usually left in the dark about recent events about her friends and their lives (happens in real life to), extremely lucky, a regular clown but is not stupid, She sticks up for her friends and other people, loving and mixed emotions.

Note – Tala and Courtney are cousins' on her mother's side.

- Can not take alcohol.

Bit-Beast – The Wind Griffin Windom

Brandon Steadman –

Age – 17

Gender – male

Hair – Colour – green

- Length – Short and spiked.

Eye – blue

Personality – Loves video games, best at racing games, funny sense of humour, major klutz (really though I mean who falls down the stairs twice in the same day let alone at the same place, and within an hours time? I mean really Brandon /shakes head/), loves animals, can always be seen with an MP3 on listening to hard rock.

Bit-beast – The Ice Dragon Draco

(And last but not least me)

Elizabeth Waychesko –

Age- 16

Gender – female

Hair – Colour – Brown

- Length – to her waist straight.

Eye – brown (glasses)

Personality – Happy, hyper, loves video games, especially fighting games (like Soul Calibur 2,3), can be serious, bad loser, Loves her friends, good liar, likes to read, can be found carrying a bag that contains almost anything that you need at any time, heavy drinker, and HATES DRESSES!

Note – knows all lyrics/words to Phantom of the Opera (not important yet ), can also play the song on a piano

Bit-beast – The Water Fox Suicune (…/sighs/ yes go ahead and flame me for this. It is the Pokemon)

By the way, the three people above are real people we just messed up our hair colour, well I didn't I'm a brownie… mmm brownie. They are my two friends and myself, so please don't take them. I would be very upset if you do. And some of the events that happen in this story most likely have happened. Any klutziness by Brandon is probably real, and remarks from Court and me are real, and any game battling we do is probably real. We are also three very proud Canadians!

Chapter One – The flight there… oh man, long flight.

"And again, whose idea was it to catch the early flight?" Brandon asked. He and his two friends, Courtney and Liz were running through the Halifax International Airport in Nova Scotia, Canada. The three of them were headed to Japan to compete in the Second World Beyblade Tournament.

Courtney and Liz looked over their shoulders at Brandon who was right behind them.

"Yours." The girls chorused together as they reached the threshold of the flight deck.

"No it wasn't!" Brandon shot back heaving his black backpack higher onto his shoulder. "It was Courtney's. She agreed to meet her cousin at lunch time in Japan which would have made us leave early enough to meet him sometime around that time!" They had woken up so early that they were all still in their Pj's and they still had to run to catch their plane.

Liz looked back at him grabbing her waist length brown hair out of her face. "If you knew that, then why'd you ask whose idea it was to leave so early?"

Brandon sweatdropped and didn't answer.

"So, Yhea, if you want to blame somebody, blame Tala." Courtney said smiling as they reached the hallway to their plane. "Now hurry up or we'll miss our flight."

"Welcome aboard West Jet ® kids. Hope you enjoy your flight today and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask our flight attendants." The ticket woman said as she checked all of their tickets.

As soon as she finished her sentence a flight attendant walked out of the hallway and stood beside them. Brandon watched her.

"Anything Hunh?" he asked his eyes narrowing. "I don't trust her! Although she is kind a hot."

The two girls looked at him in disgust.

"Oh please, We going to Japan to battle, not to pick up chicks Brandon." Courtney said.

"Yhea, don't get your hormones in a bundle already." Liz said walking by the elder boy and grabbing his ear dragging him onto the plane. Courtney followed behind them waving goodbye to the flight attendant.

Seconds later Brandon looked over at Courtney and saw the evil glare on her face. "You don't trust her either?"

Courtney gave a hard evil glare at the flight attendant and snickered "Nope."

o

Courtney sighed as she sat back in her seat on the plane. They just finished taking off and were now on their way across the ocean. The orange hair girl sat closest to the window, Liz was in the middle and Brandon was on the outside.

Brandon reached above him and grabbed his bag. "I'll be right back."

"Were ya going?" Liz asked watching him stand up.

"To the bathroom to get changed." The boy answered. "Or would you rather me stay in my Sponge-Bob boxers?"

Liz looked back to Courtney. "Nope by all means go get changed." Brandon started to walk through the isle when Liz called to him. "And spike your hair cause it looks funny flat!"

People sitting beside Liz looked up at the brown head and then to Brandon.

The elder boy ignored them and headed to the bathroom. Liz, however, turned to the people and smiled widely, imitating the flight attendant. "Good Morning everyone, Sorry for the loud noise." Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing before.

Courtney groaned and put her face in her hands. Leaning on the food tray across from her She turned to her friend. "Do you have to make such a scene? The flight **just** started."

"Ahh sorry Court," Liz said patting the older girl on the head.

"Oh shut up, you'll pay for this later on!" Courtney raises her fist up in the air and yelled "I shall humiliate you sometime."

The once calm passengers turned around and looked at Courtney in disgust. Courtney paused in her actions and turned around to see Liz shaking her head, laughing. Liz looked over beside her to see Brandon standing frozen like, what the hell is going on.

Courtney looked around to see everyone still staring at her, Courtney took a deep breath and sighed, "Crap."

2 hours later

The finally settled friends were resting in their seats and everyone seemed happy until…

**BAM, BAM, BAM! **

A loud noise came from the seat beside Liz. Brandon was listening to Sum 14, and unknowingly smashing his head on the seat in front of him and mouthing the words to the song.

Liz took the Shonen Jump that she had been reading and smacked him on the head with it. "Turn it down!" she yelled. But Brandon didn't hear her; He just continued to smash his head on the seat.

Giving up Liz just went back to reading Naruto. However the person sitting in front of Brandon got sick and tired of the teenager hitting his chair.

Standing up the passenger turned around and grabbed the headphones off of Brandon's head and smashed them in his fist. "Keep it down short stuff!"

Brandon immediately hauled another pair of headphones out of his pocket and then said to the man with out looking at him. "I will try and keep it down." Picking up his MP3 player he turned it down one notch and pressed play.

By this time the passenger was even madder. Taking Brandons' headphones again he threw them on the ground and stepped on them.

Brandon again hauled another pair of headphones and continued to play his music.

"He always brings an extra pair!" Courtney informed the man not looking up from the peanuts she was playing with on the food tray. "Or two." She laughed.

Finally the passenger got sick and tired of Brandon and his headphones so he turned and asked his friend sitting next to him to dispose of the teenager.

To their major surprise the pro-wrestler 'The Undertaker' stood up and stood next to Brandon. Tapping the younger boy on the shoulder, he made Brandon look up.

"Holy crap!" Brandon yelled jumping up in his seat. The teenager saw the Undertaker reach out for him so he jumped up onto the seat and ran for the back of the plane. Before he could get a seat away the Undertaker grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"No! No not the hair! Not the hair!" Brandon cried. "It took me five minutes to do that!"

Liz and Courtney were watching beside them and laughed.

"Thanks guys! Way to back me up!" Brandon said as the undertaker continued to beat him to a pulp.

Finally the girls decided to help Brandon out and they tried to pry the pro-wrestler off of Brandon whose face had started to match his hair but more bluish.

Getting fed up the Undertaker picked up the three teenagers and carried them over to the door of the plane. The fight attendant from before and the two pilots were standing near by watching them.

The flight attendant walked over and unlatched the door letting it fly open. As the wrestler walked forward Courtney looked to the flight attendant.

"I knew I couldn't trust YOU!" Courtney yelled at her getting a confused look from the woman.

The Undertaker took another step forward and chucked the three kids out of the door. The pilot came up next and threw three parachutes out behind them.

Outside the plane

Courtney and Liz turned to Brandon glaring at him. "This is all your fault!" They chorused in unison.

"Well I'm sorry The Undertaker doesn't appreciate good music!" Brandon muttered crossing his arms in a huff.

"So where are we landing?" Liz asked Courtney who immediately whipped out a map from her bag.

"We're landing in Japan!" Courtney answered.

"How do you know that?" Brandon asked swimming over next to Courtney to look at the map over her shoulder.

"Cause they're the same colour and shape!" Courtney commented cheerfully pointing to the large purple landmass below them and then to the one on the map. "And hey look there's Turkey! Oh lets go there!" The orange haired girl started to swim over the land towards Turkey but Liz pulled her back and Brandon shoved a parachute in her face.

"No, you can't go to Turkey." Brandon stated. "Now put this on and stop complaining." Brandon pointed to the parachute in her face.

The three of them put on their parachutes and opened them so they would float down to the ground safely.

Well they would have gone safely if not for the trees that blocked them from reaching the ground.

"Shit…" Liz grumbled, fixing her glasses, as she hung upside down in a tree by her parachute.

Brandon was stuck near her lying sideways and Courtney was beside him upside right. The three of them were stuck in a tree by their chutes.

"This sucks." Courtney added. Liz and Brandon nodded.

"We need to find a way out of this tree and quick." Brandon added.

"Why?" asked the girls.

He pointed up and the two girls looked up. "Crap." The girls said. It was a bee's nest.

"I've got an idea," Liz said "Why don't we take our chutes off and climb down the tree?" Brandon and Courtney nodded.

So they started to climb down the tree. They were almost at the bottom when suddenly, **SNAP**! A branch fell past them with Brandon right behind it. **_Thump_.**

He rushed at the ground headfirst. "OUCH!" Cried Brandon, as he landed on his face.

The girls laughed as they jumped out of the tree.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked Brandon, who looked up. There was blood running out of his nose like a faucet.

"Do I look alright?" Cried Brandon.

Liz shook her head no.

"Get me something to stop the blood." Said Brandon

Suddenly, a boy with red hair and blue eyes appeared from behind a tree and saw Brandon's nose bleeding. " Ha! Faucet Nose!" The Demo-boy laughed.

**Smash.** Brandon whipped around and tried to punch Tala in the stomach, but Tala front flipped over Brandon and landed beside Courtney "Hey there."

"Oh, hey Tala." Courtney exclaimed.

"HI!" Liz said and ran over to Tala and gave him a big hug. Tala looked down at Liz and twitched. Liz paused and took a step back and stared at him. "Sorry Tala." Liz said and patted his head.

Tala looked over at Brandon. "Who are you."

"I'm Brandon," he said "I'm good friends with Liz and Courtney," Brandon explained.

Tala walked over to Brandon and gave him an evil glare. "Really? I never would have noticed. So, can I pound the snot out of you now or later?"

"Now, now, Tala" Courtney rushed over and grabbed Tala by the shoulders. Tala had his hand in a fist while Brandon ran over behind Liz.

Liz looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from the red headed weasel boy!" Brandon told her looking over Liz's right shoulder only to see Tala glaring at him.

"I can hear you" Tala exclaimed and tried to run over to Brandon and Liz but Courtney had a hold of Tala's shoulders.

Brandon leaned on Liz's shoulders "Yeah right weasel boy!"

"Stop provoking him!" Liz yelled in Brandon's ear. For a moment Liz stopped and wondered 'I'm not sure if he heard me or not, since he had his music up so loud on the plane.'

"What did you call me you little serpent" Tala screamed.

Both of the boys tried to get at one another, but Liz and Courtney were holding them back. Suddenly Courtney held took a deep breath and screamed. "SETTLE DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Courtney lowered her voice. "Now, would someone be so kind and tell us how to get out of this stupid forest?"

"Oh yhea, sure. I came to get you anyway." Tala said forgetting about Brandon.

Liz glanced over at Tala and Courtney. 'Wow they really are alike'. She thought. "Yhea they both have the attention span of an ant." She muttered under her breath. "They go from fighting one second to being nice the next."

"Did you say something Liz?" Courtney asked as she stood in between Tala and Brandon so they wouldn't fight.

"No Court, I didn't say anything." The brown haired girl shouted back to her friend.

"Oh okay. Well hurry up. Tala's going to lead us out of here so don't dawdle." Courtney said cheerfully. She, Tala and Brandon all started to walk out of the forest and hopefully towards a town. Liz followed right behind them her nose stuck in her book.

Or at least she did for a little while.

"Oh no." Liz muttered looking around. All she was trees and more trees. "This isn't good. Hope I'm not lost."

Putting her book that she had been looking at back in her bag, Liz walked around for a while getting even more lost.


End file.
